


103 flights of stairs in firefighter gear

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, One Shot, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: Everyone at 51 knows that Christopher Herrmann is a charity event addict.This time the only one who agreed to join him was Sylvie. How hard could it be?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	103 flights of stairs in firefighter gear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!
> 
> So, i'm going to stick to one-shoots, but maybe if requested I could carry on. This one was inspired by the photos in the link at the beginning of this story. That's my twitter account, feel free to follow, post, comment.
> 
> Loving you all ready, thanks for coming back, you know everyone who reads get love, kudos a little more love, comment a piece of my heart and all the above you get your own space in the upper right ventricle of my heart.
> 
> Let's do this!!

[The pics](https://twitter.com/AngieLo86475257/status/1284165559333134336)

Everyone at 51 knows that Christopher Herrmann is a charity event addict. His love for the city of Chicago goes beyond imaginable limits and this time was no different.

This time the only one who agreed to join him was Sylvie. How hard could it be? Just climbing the stairs to 103 flights of stairs in firefighter gear. She was in great shape from the spinning classes and she had started working out more in the gym near her new apartment. She was still a little sad to move on her own but it gave her a little sense of freedom. She decorated her home in her own style; she even joined Cindy to antique shopping. Her house was eclectic, to say the least, but she loved it. She had not had visitors yet, it was her holy space. Just for her.

“Are you sure?” Matt asked her while she was helping her to prepare her gear for the next day. She had it but it was so weird that she had to wear it. One of the last times she wore them was the day of the mattress factory fire.

“Absolutely” she said smiling but looking at his worried eyes her confidence fainted “Do you think I can’t do it?

Matt looked at her eyes and felt like shit. He now knew he was her confidence boost, that’s what friends are for. Right?

“Of course you can” said putting a helmet in her head “you can do whatever you want Sylvie Brett”

“Thank you” Sylvie smiled again and started taking off her coat. “Maybe I should do one last spinning class or an hour on the treadmill, you know for pumping up the heart rate.

“What you need is a nice breakfast full of protein and to start to hydrate more”. Matt told her “I was meaning to ask you something”

Sylvie’s heart was pumping; maybe she was not going to need to exercise after all with all that excitement. “Talk to me”

“Do you know if there are empty departments in your building? I can see how happy you are in your new home and I really need to get out of Severide’s at some point”

Sylvie made her thinking face, the one that could make him smile every time she made it. She put her index finger in her forehead and closed her eyes, that face had only been cutter when she had tried to keep up with Foster at Molly’s. Tipsy Sylvie was his favorite. Sylvie knew there were apartments available, one just in front of hers and one above hers on the third floor. Should she agree to live as close to Matt? She had to admit now she was well aware of the physical attraction and that they both were fighting it. More than once they almost hold hands while walking out from 51, sometimes, well many times their arms touched lightly while they sat next to each other on the common room, both noticing and doing nothing to stop it.

“There are some,” Sylvie finally said, what the hell? “If you are free now, I could talk to the landlord to show you one, she loves me”

“I don’t doubt it, I have time now and to return the favor, I can make us breakfast”

“Deal”

\----

They drove separately, Matt following her, since he had no idea where was the building. He loved that it was close to a Home Depot and close enough to the firehouse to not having to wake up so early and far enough to not passing by every time she needed going somewhere.

Sylvie had tried to reach to the owner without success. What was she going to do?

“I’m so sorry,” Sylvie said walking to Matt “Mrs. Chase didn’t answer me, sorry to make drive here”

“Well” Matt now was intrigued “I can wait”

“Let me buy you breakfast” Sylvie said trying to sound cheery

“Ok, but can I use your bathroom?

Damn you Matt Casey!

“Sure” Sylvie said a little uncomfortable

“If I can’t I can understand”

“Its fine, it just that you are my first guest”. Since Matt had to use the bathroom Sylvie used the elevator to the second floor, but she usually used the stairs. She opened the door “Welcome to my humble abode”

Matt smiled, that place screamed her name at each corner “wow”

“The bathroom is here” she showed him the door “only use the cold water in the faucet, the hot one has a leak”

“Noticed” Matt entered and Sylvie tried to clean up the dirty dishes, when he came out he said “I can fix that faucet for you, for free the first time, for other works I can give you the family and friends discount”.

“Is that so” she laughed “I just got a text, Mrs, Chase is on her way”

“Are all the units like this one?” he was walking around looking at the decoration, he was confident that Sylvie had restored more than one item in the house.

“The ones on the upper floors are bigger”

“Nice” Matt said sitting in one of the couches “it’s nice in here, so you”

“It’s that a good thing?

“Yeah” Matt smiled “it’s like arriving home but all over the place. I can see you love all your furniture even if they don’t match with each other”

“Is that me?” Matt nodded and she smiled and looked at him in the eyes, but she broke the moment when she felt the tension building, again “Breakfast?”

“I’m cooking” Matt stood up and went to the kitchen.

\----

“One main bathroom, two rooms. Open floor for the kitchen and living room” Mrs. Chase was explaining to Matt, Sylvie had come along for support “Shared Laundry room, one parking space”

Matt was making time, he had already decided to move, the place was nice but the fact that he was going to live right across the hall from her was the cherry on the cake.

“Is not too small for you?” Sylvie asked, it was going to be hard to live so close to him, but at the same time, she loved that excitement feeling.

“All of the bigger units are taken, but one family is moving in six months, if any of you want to move, we can get on a new deal without fines”

“That’s ok” Matt said looking at Sylvie

“You can move in as soon as you send me your documents, if Sylvie recommends you I have no doubt you will be a great addition to the building”.

“Thank you” Matt said as Mrs. Chase got out “well, neighbor”

Sylvie had a sad look on her face “your know you are breaking Severide’s heart”

Matt laughed, “I rather broke his heart over me finally losing my sight after walking on them having sex on the couch”

“Ok…” she said rolling her eyes, “you need to recruit 51 for moving day”

“You may not remember but I don’t have anything. Everything got lost on the fire”

“Oh” she blushed “I forgot, I’m sorry”

“It’s ok; I just need a couch, a tv, a new bed”

“Are you telling me you are not going to need my expertise decorating this place?”

“I’ll think about it”

“Men” Sylvie said smiling; she took her keys out of her pocket and took one out “as my designated neighbor, here’s the key of my apartment, you know in case of an emergency”.

Matt did the same “feel free to use it”

\----

Sylvie woke up the next day to the sound of her phone. She had a voice note from Herrmann. She had a healthy breakfast and started drinking sport drinks, then she left. She arrived and started stretching when Herrmann, already in gear, cached up with her.

“Ready kid?

Sylvie looked up. What had she done? How was she going to make it? What was she thinking when she accepted to use the gear?

“We are ready,” Matt said scaring her, he knew she was about to ask him what was he doing there “It’s for charity”

“Let’s go” Herrmann said waving at Cindy and the kids.

“You two should go first,” Sylvie said to the two firefighters “it’s going to take me longer”

“It not a race” Matt said trying to calm her

“It kind of is” Herrmann said, but he shut up looking at Matt’s glaze “It’s about resistance”

“Anyway you go first I’ll meet you at the top”

Matt knew it was probably easier for her to make it in her own ways “I’ll check up on you every 10 flights, its ok if you don’t finish, the intention is what matters the most”

“I know” Sylvie smiled at him “thanks for coming”

“Come on guy, we need the before picture” Cindy said taking a picture “thanks”

“I’ll text you,” Matt said putting on his helmet “let’s go”

Matt and Hermann started at full throttle, she kept it slow, trying to control her breathing, when the first of Matt’s texts arrived he was on the 10th and she was 6th. Then when he was on 20th she was on 15th. They had this rhythm until the 70th floor, she took longer to answer back, but she send a picture of someone’s swollen ankle “waiting for help with Nia, still on 62th.”

So he kept going, at 75th he meet up with Herrmann and the continued a little slower

“Captain” Herrmann offered Matt a bottle of water

“Not today”

“Casey, have you talked to Dawson lately?”

“Should I keep talking frequently with my ex-wife?” Matt said confused

“What I’m trying to say is that you should tell her how you feel about Brett”

“What?” Matt was surprised but not shocked, almost everybody had told him or her to tell each other about their feelings

“yeah, I mean no, I’m sure Dawson wants you to be happy, but between women, things are different, maybe if you talk to Dawson first things are a little easier for Brett” Matt began thinking “on the other hand, I believe that you and Brett could be great”

“I think so too,” Matt said smiling and started climbing once again

“but I don’t really Brett is going to make a move or admit anything until Dawson says it ok, she shouldn’t have to, but knowing Sylvie…”

At arriving at the 90th floor, he took his phone out and read, “I can’t do it anymore” he started dialing but she cut the call “DON’T YOU DARE COME TO GET ME MATT CASEY!!!!” ok, all caps, now he knew she was really mad at herself.

“I won’t, but I’ll wait for you on the 90th”

“NO! you finish! Tuning off phone now, and I better not see you until tomorrow at shift”

Sylvie was really tired, that time waiting for help along this woman had killed her mojo, she knew it, she started getting sore 5 minutes into it, but she could not help it, she needed to help this woman, but she can do it. She needed to do it on her own and what she really didn’t need was Matt’s help.

“Come on, you didn’t became a firefighter to give up”

“Actually, I’m not” Sylvie smiled “I’m a paramedic at the CFD”

“You are a bad ass every day, you can do this” The woman stretch her hand “we can do this”

\---

It was almost an hour since the last text. Matt was getting worried. Herrmann was the happiest doing interviews for the local news, about them representing 51. Matt choose to let him enjoy the spotlight. He keep looking at the stairs, he had a sports drink and a towel waiting for her

Suddenly a buzz started to sound getting louder each second, they were cheering each other, holding hands and when they reach the top they started dancing, and hugging each other. That made everyone smile and the cameras to turn to record them. All the girls were happy to talking to the reporters. Matt started to look around, and in the last step. There she was about to collapse, he run to her.

“Don’t’ Sylvie said lifting one finger when he was about to reach her

“Ok” she cross his arms and looked at her with a smirk

Sylvie took that last step and rise her arms Rocky style. “Now you can help me”

Matt hugged her and them help her open up her coat “I’m really proud”

“Not as much as I am from myself,” she said taking a huge gulp of the beverage

“Well done kiddo” Herrmann hugged her too. “Hey” he said to someone “can you take us a picture”

Sylvie stoop up and posed for the photo. “Can we take the elevator to go down?”

Matt smiled and picked her up “sure”

\---

They all went home, Sylvie was in no condition to drive since her legs were so sore she almost wasn’t able to bend them, so Cindy suggested that they all drive to Sylvie’s house, Herrmann following them while Cindy drove her car. Then all the Herrmann’s went home.

Sylvie smiled when Matt used his keys to open her door. “I’ll never not use the elevator to come home” She was walking slowly at the recommendation to keep moving or it would hurt more.

Matt laughed “I’m sure you won’t keep that promise”

“how can you not be sore?” Sylvie threw herself in one of the couches.

“just a little” he flexed his legs “but I’m used to the extra weight”

“I hate you”

“you love me Sylvie Brett” Matt almost apologize for what he had said but didn’t, Sylvie just open her eyes.

“you can say that” good save, she said to herself.

Matt sat in the French chair across from Sylvie “Have you talked to Gabby lately?

That wasn’t subtle “God, like a year ago, you know, Christmas, her birthday, my birthday, once in a while for some random reason. But she never answers right away. The same thing goes for me when she text me” Matt took his phone out “Why?”

“It’s been like a year since I got the last voice message from her”

“So you are not friends anymore?” Sylvie asked carefully

“I think we are, but… not really” Matt said staring at her.”I don’t want things to get complicated”

“Do you still love her” who wasn’t subtle now

“I will always love her, but not as a wife. She was great but”

“I get it, the same goes for me with Antonio”

Then both keep quiet for a minute and then Casey said standing up “I need to tell you something”

“Talk to me”

“I want to ask you out” Sylvie’s mouth dropped “but I need to get something out of my chest first” she just kept looking at him “the last time Gabby came”

“The day of the charity ball” Sylvie let him know what was she talking about.

“We spent the night together… if you know what I mean”

“oh” Sylvie said looking at the floor

“And I wanted to talk about it with you, but everything with your birth mom started and it was never the right time”

“you don’t need to tell me”

“I do, I do need to tell you, because not even Severide gets me as you do”

“Thank you for trusting me”

“It was… weird, like nothing had happened since before she left. The send me the next day she told me to go visit her”

“Are you going?” Sylvie looked at him again

“That’s what I need to ask you”

“I can’t tell you what to do”

“I need yo get your input as you asked me what to do about Julie”

Sylvie sat down and made him a gesture to sit next to her, as they were sitting on Mr. Larsson’s house “I believe you deserve better” Matt rise his eyebrows “Matt, I know how much you love each other, Gabby is never going to change, as she shouldn’t, but she’s so happy over there, doing her stuff her way.” Sylvie sighed and Matt looked like he was being slapped “Now that I know you as Matt, and not as her husband… I can see you never wanted the same thing as different people. I saw and lived how in the end Gabby wanted what she wanted even if it meant dragging is along, you at home or me at work”

“I guess so”

“You shouldn’t have to settle” Sylvie smiled “talking about love life, you should get exactly what you want, because that’s what you deserve”

Matt chuckled “That sounds familiar”

“A great guy told me that once”

“You should go on a date with him”

“Maybe I should, but that would break women code” Matt furrowed “you shall not get with your friends ex”

“Can I do anything to change your mind?” she just shook her head “ok, now I have been challenged” Matt stood up and started walking to the door

“Are you over her?” Sylvie said curious

“Yeah” Matt was surprised, it was the first time he had said it aloud “I got a weight out of my chest”

“Can I talk to Gabby before saying yes?” Sylvie smiled “I would love to go on a date”

“Only if I can take that sofa into my place when I move” he was talking about a brown restored leather sofa

“But you’ll have to take me to look for another one. Not as a date”

“So, non-date, going together to random places is ok?”

“Yeah as long as it is pg rated”

“I can work with that”

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think??
> 
> Accepting request, i'll try to keep these two in the one chigado universe, but i'm getting inspo from songs, movies and pictures.
> 
> I love you all.


End file.
